stories of a pokemon nature
by duke69
Summary: the title says it all, herein lies a series of pokemon stories, and some poetry LOL, however they all involve lemon SO YOU ARE WARNED! happy to take suggestions, no real set pairings as of yet but i might bring a few back...
1. The winnaaah

Hi, this is my first fan fiction. I joined a few years ago to write two reviews, and then I stopped. So I believe it is high time for me to write something, so please be kind.

I intend to make this a lemon, and I also intend to make many different pairings however I don't necessarily have all of them in mind. It will be a series of one/two shots. (If I'm not allowed to do this please tell me the rules confused me a little.) I am open to any suggestions short of dead, disfigured, or . . . actually that's about it. Also I would prefer that pairings be something not mainstreamed. Mainly characters that only appear once or twice. Otherwise feel free and please be nice. I'll accepted criticism, not abuse.

P.S. I don't have a specific tournament that Ash is in, but he won. That's all you really need to know

Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo characters let alone any Pokémon ones.

Chapter 1

"Aaaaaaanddd the winnnah issssss, Mr. AAAASSSHHHH KETCHUMMMMMM!!!!!" The crowd roared as Ash and Pikachu stared up at the crowd in awe of their victory. He could see most of his friends in the fourth row, Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, Max, and even Gary. As confetti rained down the announcer told Ash to come to the center stage for the award ceremony.

-A few hours later-

"That was great Ash, you were amazing!!" Dawn yelled. "She's right Ash that was an excellent battle." Brock agreed. "Feh, that was nothing I could have one twice as fast!" said Gary, "yeah sure if Ash hadn't beat your ass in the second round!" shouted Misty. "Oh, piss off." Said Gary. Ash was glad to see all of his friends having a good time; it was almost as good as the two foot trophy on the table next to the drinks. It was two feet tall with a base of marble, and five pillars made out of pure gold it was topped off with a real, working pokeball made of gold, platinum, silver, onyx, and studded with rubies and moonstones. (The gem not the evolution one.) Supposedly the ball worked like a master ball, but Ash never intended to try it. Mainly for two reasons. One there was no challenge in it. And two then he'd have to break his hard won trophy.

During his party he saw May in the corner looking extremely sad and depressed. As he began to walk over he was suddenly cut off by Prof. Oak and Prof. Elm. After they congratulated him he began to go to the corner again to try to find out what was wrong with May. However she had disappeared. Saddened by the thought that he couldn't help his friend, but realizing he probably wouldn't find her, he returned to the party.

May ventured out into the night, she was extremely happy for Ash, but was also very disappointed in her failure. "GAWD!! HOW COULD I LOSE IN THE FIRST ROUND?!?!?" she cried. "NO! I know what I need to do." She thought. "Blaziken, C'mon out!" After a brief bout of blue, red, and black flames from the seals, Blaziken stood before May striking a very difficult jeet-kun-do pose. "BLAZIIIIIKEN!!" it yelled. Then noticing it wasn't on stage it turned and looked at May who was laughing hard. "HAHA I-I told you to pay atten. . . heh, attention when I release you I don't always just take you out at contests."

Her face grew serious. "Blaziken, you're strong but our timing is off, now I DON'T want to lose again that quickly next time, so we are going to train all night if we have to!!" Blaziken nodded and got into his best stance. "Now aim for that big rock, we'll practice on that for now. Blaziken nodded again already tensing for the coming command. . . annnnnnnd waited for the command. . . still waiting . . . Blaziken turned his head slightly to see what was taking so long and saw may on the ground. He quickly rushed forward and knelt to her side. She was crying again. "Snnfff, Blaziken I'm sooo sorry for failing you, it's my fault we didn't make it pass the first round." Blaziken lifted her up into a sitting position and shook his head. "snff, you mean it's not my fault?" she asked Blaziken nodded, then pointed to himself, then May, then spread his arms out in a large fanning gesture while looking at the sky. "Heh heh, snff, I know it's a big world, but still you deserve a trainer that can help you win battles." "Blaze-BlaziKEN." He said shaking his head vigorously. May knew Blaziken was telling her that he could think of no other trainer but her to have as a partner.

"Thanks Blaziken." She said, "You always know how to make me feel better." "Blaze" he said and began to stand up, however suddenly may reached up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wait she said can we please just umm, stay here a while?" Blaziken sat down next to May and looked toward the sky, seeing a full moon seemed to relax him. "Blaziken?" he jumped slightly as he felt her hand on his knee, ruffling a few loose feathers. He looked over and saw may also staring at the moon. "Do you think Ash y'know likes me?" "Blaze?" he tilted his head in minor confusion. "y'knowww" she began to blush, "like _likes me_?" Blaziken was still confused. May tried to explain "It's like when ummm Pokémon mate there's feelings of. . . well likeness." Blaziken thought he was beginning to understand. He shrugged his shoulders in the universal I-don't-know sign. May sighed, "yeah that's kinda what I got. . . Blaziken?" she turned and looked into his face. "Thanks for helping me." She gave him a "peck" on the cheek. (Sry I couldn't resist.) And sent him back into the pokeball.

Well I guess it's time to head back to the party. She thought. Now realizing she may have someone other than Ash to rely on.

WEEEEELLLL that's it for chapter one. I know I said I'd have lemon and I do intend to but I wanted to do something easy first. Please review and know that there will be lemon next chapter

Peace


	2. The date

So before I really get into this chapter I want to apologize. This was originally meant to be the fourth chapter, however some (AKA the first 3 people to read) know that I screwed up the real second chapter and have since decided to skip the second and third and go straight on.

I'll tell the important details about the two. Really, the only things important are that the second chapter May asks Ash on a date, he says yes, and the rest of the chapter is about May getting ready. (I decided May had long hair about down to the middle of her back which she hides in her bandana.) And the third chapter was about Ash getting ready. But really there wasn't anything important in his. I may rewrite the chapters in the future; however I'm still a little mad about accidentally reposting the first chapter and then my second chapter getting deleted. (AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!)

so anyway I also want thank all the support so far, and I wanted to let you know that this story has made three people's fav lists and I've made two peoples fav authors=), y'all just don't know how good that makes me feel, especially for my first story. So forgive me if the chapters seem short, I'm writing like 3-4 pages on word which makes me think it's a LOT longer than it apparently is. Gives me a whole notha level of admiration to those stories with chapters that make me scroll for ten minutes. Last but not least the ages I do are roughly 16-17 unless stated otherwise.

So thanks, and to espion, look for your idea but with a twist. And TIZC there will be lemon in this chapter so make sure no one else is home. LOL

"Huff huff . . . damn May's house is out in the boonies." Ash struggled as he peddled up hill on his bike as fast as possible. (A rental btw) "But it will be worth it." Ash didn't even realize how much he liked May until she asked him out. It caught him totally by surprise, and more surprisingly he felt that he'd always been waiting for them to go out. After they left the Pokémon center (sorry I forgot to mention that's where May asked him out.) He couldn't understand how it hadn't happened sooner. With one last strenuous effort he managed to make the top of the hill. Just before collapsing in front of May's house. After a few seconds of lying on the ground panting, he got up, dusted himself off, and then went to the door.

*knock* *knock*

"Who's there?"

"Ash"

"Ash who?"

"ASHCHOO!! Can you give me a tissue?" (So for those of you who don't know I intend to put some sort of joke or pun in every chapter, I mean I did say this was a romantic humor.)

May answered the door in a short black dress that stopped at about her knees she had her hair down with her bangs tied in a braid behind her. Ash was totally taken aback, he loved the dress but he never knew she had such long hair.

"Are those some kind of extensions or something??!!" May giggled and replied, "No silly my hairs always been this long . . . you telling me you never looked at my hair, HUH, HUH." Seeing the look on Ash's face made May laugh. "HAH HAH HAH, OH MY GOD YOU LOOK LIKE THE DRAMATIC BIDOOF!!!!" (I sincerely apologize to all fans of the dramatic gopher (which I do not own) and to fans of bidoof . . . who am I kidding bidoof has no fans, stupid retarded beaver.) "Yah well you look like . . . um, uhhhh" not being good at the whole put down thing Ash went for the romantic, "the prettiest girl in the world." May rolled her eyes, "damn that was corny" she thought "but I know that was the best he could do." "Thanks Ash you look good too. By the way, didn't you say we were going to be going somewhere fancy?"

"Yah it's just I could only afford to rent a bike and I didn't want to get them dirty."

"Well not to be spoiled or mean, but do you think we can take the prof.'s truck I asked him earlier and he said we could as long as we were careful."

Thinking back Ash didn't have room on his bike for two and he didn't want to get May hurt or dirty if he crashed, but there was only one problem. . . "Ummm I uhh, that is I don't have an umm, drivers license."

"Well if you don't mind I could drive." May suggested.

"Ok sounds great!" however really Ash hated the idea he knew the bike wouldn't work and it was way too far a walk to get to where the restaurant was, let alone by the time they got the reservation. (p.s. I just wanted to let you know it's about 6:30 now and the reservation is at 8) he thought it would be much more romantic if they had taken the bike or walked, and it would have covered up the fact that he never even got his permit. "I mean c'mon, I had to start my journey when I was ten! When was I gonna have time to get a license?!" he screamed in his head. He hopped in the truck and they headed for the restaurant.

*8:45*

"So how's your crawdaunt?" asked Ash

"It's delicious, what about your miltank steak?"

"Best I've ever had"

"HAH, that's what sheeee said" giggled May "or, at least what she's probably going to say tee hee hee." She thought.

"I'm getting full you want to box this up?"

"Yah that sounds great"

*another ten minutes later*

Ash and May sit on the hood of the prof.'s truck watching the town turn out its lights and start up the street lamps. The wind is a little nippy causing May to shiver and she felt her nipples starting to get hard. Ash noticed but pretended not to and gave her his coat, draping it over her shoulders. She whispered a small "thanks" and then continued to watch the town as they shared a small carton of cherri berries Ash had saved in his bag. The moon was so bright there were no stars and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Somewhere far off a dog Pokémon was barking. (This sentence is a major reference to an actual novel, if you can name it; I will do any pairing, group, singular, story you want with any character. Just a way to make my job easier. Heh heh heh.)

May turned her head and looked at Ash dressed in his contest suit, namely because he couldn't afford to rent any other one. She took his hand and held it. Ash turned his head and looked back at May, he saw her blue eyes and blushed for a reason he couldn't tell.

"Ash . . . can we umm . . . go inside." May whispered.

Ash thought he knew what she wanted and he thought he wanted it too. But he was a virgin and he was fairly sure she was too and he didn't want to rush things.

"May . . . are you sure? We can easily wait, I mean it's not like I really know what I'm missing and I don't want you to feel pressured." "No I want to I really do. And you're the only one I want to . . . y'know do it with."

"Are you sure? I mean this is both our first time." He said testing the waters

"I know, really but its ok, I'm ready."

She took his hand and jumped off the hood slowly guiding him to the door. She opened it and began to guide him to her room. When they reached the top of the stairs she slid the door open, and then slammed it shut. She had forgotten to clean it before she left. (p.s. one more thing May had decided to let Ash have her when she was taking her shower in the real 2nd chapter)

"Can you wait for like 3 minuets pleaseeeeee?" May begged. Ash simply smiled and nodded he knew how much this meant to her and he was willing to let her have it any way she wanted. "Feel free, maybe it'll give you time to think to be sure."

"Thanks" May knew Ash cared for her but it bugged her that he kept asking when she really wanted it. Did he not want her? No that couldn't be it, he would have said something. Then what was it? Did he not think she was capable of long thoughts? May soon banished these thoughts because she knew Ash cared, and that was the only reason he asked so many times. She began stuffing clothes in drawers and the closet without folding them, causing spaces to fill up fast. Soon all she had left was her normal travel gear and a few nude mags. She replaced the mags back in the fake board on the floor and threw her clothes with her backpack and current six team's pokeballs under the bed. Then she lit a few candles and opened the door. Ash was almost amazed as much as when he saw her long hair.

"It's spotless. Oh wait he tugged on a string like thing and suddenly a large bunch of swimsuits, bras and panties quickly buried him. After a very quick and embarrassed beating from May, the underwear was put back and Ash no longer allowed to touch anything. May sat on the bed and told Ash to kiss her. He walked over and kissed her putting one hand on her neck and another around the small of her back. They began to insert their tongues in each other's mouth quietly playing with each other. Ash noticed that whenever his tongue touched hers she seemed to quickly move it away before returning the touch. Soon they had no more embarrassment and were soon making out with vigorous passion. After about 20 minutes May came up for air and gasped. "OMG!!!"

"Well, yah it was good for my first kiss but was it that good? Nothing on you of course I just didn't think I'd be that good a kisser"

"Not that you dope! Well it was really good actually, but I just remembered I don't have any protection."

"Oh that, don't worry I have one." Ash saw the look may gave as though she thought that Ash had expected this whole thing. Ash saw the look and explained.

"It's not what you think, see y'know how Gary constantly has girls around him? Well one time before a match he threw this at me and said his girls didn't need one and since I'd never use it I might as well hold it for him until he needed it. I know he was trying to psyche me out but I kept it anyway. So that's why I have one."

May was still a little suspicious but she decided to let it slide. (Heh) She told Ash to come closer and he did she began to remove his shirt and belt. Before she could do the zipper Ash gently grabbed her hands and said, "Are you sure your sure?"

"Ash I'm old enough to make choices I know I want to do this and if you keep asking I'm going to get mad. So for the last time yes I'm sure."

Ash removed his hand and let her pull down the zipper. When she pulled down his pants she began to laugh. Staring her right in the face was a pair of tuxedo boxers.

"CRAAAAAP I knew should have just bought another pair."

"BWAHAHAHAHA what the hell are those!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAH"

"Ok, Misty got these as a gag gift last Christmas, said at least one part of me should have "class". I only ever wear them when the rest are in the laundry."

May started to calm down; she looked Ash in the eye and apologized then began to pull down his boxers. She looked at the sized and noticed it was fairly large just a little bigger than the toy she had hidden with the mags. She leaned forward and touched it. Ash let a small groan as she gripped it with her hand. She began to massage it but noticed that Ash didn't have a good look on his face.

"What's wrong?!" she said alarmed that she might have hurt him.

"Nothing, nothing sorry, it's just that it was chafing a little."

"Oh well what can I do to help that?"

Ash blushed furiously not knowing what to do. He was too embarrassed to say anything, and May looked so innocent sitting on the bed looking at him like a curious child. Finally after getting up the nerve he muttered, "You could use spit. . ." "Oh, right" she said "that was kind of obvious." She grabbed the base and slowly slid the rest into her mouth. Ash groaned loudly as he felt her tongue move around his head tenderly touching the hole and licking some of the shaft. Soon Ash grabbed May's shoulder and pulled her back. He walked behind her and knelt on the bed. He started to pull the zipper of her dress down carefully avoiding the hair so as not to catch it. Once it was all the way down May stood up and let the dress fall to the floor. She laid down on the bed and they kissed again. Ash let up and let May remove her bra, which she also dropped next to the dress. Ash stood on his knees on the bed and kissed her neck repeatedly slowly working down to her breasts. Finally he started to suck on her left nipple gently rubbing the other with his hand. May wrapped her hands around Ash's head and pushed it deeper into her bosom. Soon she laid down next to Ash and told him to get the protection. Ash got up and as he did May removed her panties. When Ash got back she spread her legs and told him to be gentle. Ash slowly laid down on May and slowly inserted into her. She could feel it getting deeper and deeper until their hips touched. Ash wondered why he didn't feel a wall he knew she was supposed to have. As if reading his mind May said, "I broke it myself."

"What?"

"My hymen, I broke it myself with a toy."

Ash was kind of shocked but it really didn't bother him that much, he was just relieved that he was still her first. After a few moments May said "you know you're supposed to move in this part." "Sorry!" said Ash caught up in his thoughts. He pulled out a small way and then went back in. After a few pumps they started going faster. Soon they were shaking the bed. May told him to stop so he pulled out and she switched positions now she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet over the edge, Ash stood up and grabbed her thighs and began to pump her again. He moved his hands onto the bed as she laid her back on the bed and braced her feet on the side. After a few moments her feet slipped and fell under the bed, Accidentally hitting a small red and white ball. A bright flash of red later and there stood Blaziken. He turned to the immediate noise in the room and saw Ash and May, who were so into it they didn't notice the large fire bird just standing there. Afraid that Ash was hurting his master Blaziken knocked Ash out of the way and onto the floor. Ash was so surprised he just laid on the floor for a few seconds before he realized what had happened. May sat up and covered herself the best she could then screamed at Blaziken, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Blaziken tried to explain he was only trying to help her but he wasn't getting far with just repeating his name.

However after a few moments of much pointing and name saying, May finally understood what had happened. Ash still on the floor was confused but May explained and Ash accepted it. Quietly May knelt down and reached under the bed. She pointed the ball to her trusted pokemon and pressed the button. Oddly when the light neared Blaziken he jumped away making the laser miss entirely. "Blaziken what are you doing? Get back into the ball." Blaziken shook his head and suddenly May saw something she had never seen before. The feathers around his crotch began to shake and suddenly May saw why blaziken didn't want to go. May gulped not sure what to do. She loved Blaziken but not like that, or did she? She noticed that as he got harder she got wetter she knew what this meant but didn't know if she should admit it. Finally she did, she admitted to herself that she wanted Blaziken too, probably as much as he wanted her. She could also understand why, after all the training and battles and all the places they had been it was no wonder they felt that kind of connection.

But now that she knew what was she going to do? Its not like she could ask Ash to leave, she wanted him too. And how could she possibly explain to him her feelings for both him and her first pokemon? She looked at Ash then to Blaziken and then back to Ash, tears welled up and she didn't know what to do.

Ash on the other hand knew fairly well what was happening. He could tell what Blaziken wanted and he could also see that May was almost dripping with her own wants. He knew he loved her and he was fairly sure she loved him, however he KNEW she loved Blaziken, and he would never try to come between a trainer and her pokemon, she'd resent it and in turn resent him. Just as he would if she tried to get between him and pikachu. (NOTE: I refuse to make Ash's pikachu a female, for a few reasons which I might explain later, also in this sentence he sees pikachu as a close friend not a lover.) So Ash decided to let May pick, if she picked him; great. If not; well Ash just wanted her to be happy. So he finally spoke, "May I can tell your distressed about me and Blaziken," he saw her look at him in surprise, how did he know?! "Looks its ok, I'm fine with it but just be fair to both of us tell one of us to go and we will we both just want you to be happy." Ash looked over at Blaziken to make sure that he also agreed to the statement, Blaziken nodded showing support for what Ash said.

May looked at both for a long while then sat down on the bed hard crying in her hands, "how can you ask me to pick?! I love you both so much we've been through so much togeather, its like picking a parent to die." Ash just stood with Blaziken knowing she had to make a decision.

"Can't I have you both?"

Both? Ash hadn't thought of that. He was willing to share he knew he could never beat someone with such a deep connection to May. He turned to Blaziken with a question in his eyes. Blaziken looked back after a deep thought he nodded his approval to Ash.

Ash smiled and said "May its ok we decided we can share your love just as long as you can be faithful to us and only us." "Blaze" the bird said with agreement.

May looked up through her tears and smiled. She kissed Ash then ran over and hugged Blaziken. "Thank you both soo much, I'm so happy right now."

Ash took her hand and guided her back to her bed. He laid her down and kissed her, then Blaziken came and spread her legs and leaned his head forward, may gasped as she felt his long tongue enter her. She could feel every centimeter of it moving around, tasting her she reached down and grabbed Ash jerking him until he was hard again. Then Ash knelt down by her head and she began to suck him. He placed one hand on her head to steady her, and began to massage her breast with the other. Soon she was moving her head fast and she could feel herself on the verge of her orgasm. Suddenly Ash Moaned very loud, and a large load of his cum shot into her mouth. She sucked down every bit as she could feel herself begging to cum. Blaziken's large tongue didn't miss a drop.

Now May turned over and got on her hands and knees, Ash got under her and began to insert himself into her. Blaziken got behind and after rubbing onto her lips to lube himself began to push behind her. Now being fucked in both holes May began to scream, she felt like she was going to explode. She could feel both of them sometimes in tandem sometimes and different paces. Ash reached up and grabbed her breasts and sucked them in turn as he worked. May soon came, then came again. After half an hour Blaziken and Ash both jerked and at the same time came into each hole. They pulled out and laid on the bed on either side of May, all three huffing with exhaustion. May's legs felt numb and she loved it. Soon they all fell asleep, completely satisfied with their bond.

So there you have it that is the end of the second chapter and also the end of this pairing next will go to the first one to solve the problem in this chapter.

Until then thank you all for your continued support and know that it makes my heart cry to make the public happy.

So please review. LOL.


	3. Joy's night off

Firstly let me apologize for my extremely long absence from fanfictdom. I know only a few people were waiting but that's no excuse.

Secondly let me note that unless I get a few more reviews it will probably take just as long as it did to update this chapter. Coincidentally I got this idea from a friend when we were hangin.

So without further ado, I bring you "stories" part III

p.s. I may or may not write an azumanga diaoh fict, please let me know if any of you would like to see one.

P.P.S. this one is only human, and expect it to be fairly short

"Ahhh…." Joy sighed, it hadn't been a long night but it had been extremely hectic day at the center. During a battle a Tyranitar let a sandstorm attack that injured many pokemon and people. Thankfully there was only one serious injury (a tree had fallen on a wild Houndoom which broke it's rear leg) but the staggering amount of minor injuries kept Joy on her feet at a much higher pace than she usually did. Luckily when her shift was over the Chansey were able to take care of any injuries left and insisted on her leaving for home.

When she finally arrived home she instantly laid on her couch and turned on the TV. far too tired to cook any real meal she got up on a commercial and loaded two packs of instant ramen in the microwave.

-3 to 5 minutes later-

The pokeball shaped microwave beeped and joy took out her ramen and began to eat, all the while watching a show on mixed martial arts. She couldn't believe with all the fighting pokemon did humans still had to find another way to cause pain.

After an extremely hard hit by one of the contenders which left the other bleeding profusely on the mat, jenny turned off the TV and headed for bed, albeit a little queasy.

That night jenny found it hard to fall asleep. No matter what position she was in she couldn't get comfortable and it was beginning to agitate her. Suddenly she sat up in her bed and said "I need to blow off some steam!" so she put on some sweats and began to jog into the cool night air.

Joy began to jog through her small town, located in sinnoh it was basically unheard of due to it's extremely small size and lack of gym. It was located north of iron island and just a little east of it's sister island. However even though its size was small the population was probably bigger than necessary. She came to the center of a small park; it was very plain with lots of trees and shrubs, but also very small. The only thing of any real note was the fountain. It was a moderately sized fountain carved into the shape of the legendary Pokémon Suicune. It had three spouts on from the mouth and two from either ends of the… well jenny had always assumed they were ribbons on the side. Altogether it was her favorite part of the park, (which wasn't hard because… well let's face it the park was small.)

Joy began to jog home and after a few minutes arrived back at her small house. Once inside she took a quick shower then went back to bed.

Despite her jog she was still to energized to sleep.

"I guess I haven't done THAT in a while" she said lightly, sliding forward to the front of her bed she slid close the window so no one would hear (hopefully)

After a few quick glances outside, she began to slide slowly back into bed. She began to rub her breasts through the XXXL tee she wore to bed, at once her nipples began to harden. She pinched them through the tough fabric and began to massage the rest of her breast with her palms. Very soon she began to feel her silk panties start to stick more and more to her quickly moistening slit. She sat up and removed her shirt revealing the large c-cup breasts and her pink silk panties. She continued to massage her breasts for a while then slowly began to lightly scratch her stomach and thighs. Each time she circled she got closer and closer until finally she touched the silk. Then she began to trace around them with a single nail. All the while keeping her left hand on her breasts.

Now she began to rub herself through the silk, she placed her middle finger right on the ridge her panties created as they gripped her lips. She slid the finger back and forth with more motion each pass, finally she slipped her left hand under her panties and used her right to remove them, Never stopping pleasuring herself. She then brought her right hand to her face and hesitantly opened her mouth. Slowly she slid her finger in, tasting the remaining juices that had "cum"(tee hee) through the cloth. Now with her left hand inserting three fingers inside her she used her right middle finger, now wet with saliva and slowly pushed it into her puckered ass.

She began to pump both hands hard using her left palm to rub her clit hard, he kept the pace in fact she increased the pace with each pump.

Finally she quickly removed all her fingers and roughly grabbed her clit pinching it as hard as possible. This not only made joy cum but also reminded her why she didn't do this very often. As she arched her back all her juices came soaring out, spraying the opposing wall, absolutely spent, she turned over in bed and whispered that she would clean it tomorrow morning, then drifted into a very deep sleep.

sry for the confusion earlier to those who read, now the character is Joy as is supposed to be, also a few other edits (see if you can find em.)

also while going over it a second time I realized that I had not put in a joke sooooo, what do you call a deer with no eyes???

NO IDEAR!!

Its lame I know, bare with me ill have a better one next time.


	4. stakeout duty

HEYAS everybody! Sorry for taking so long to update, lots of things going on in my life right now, (just made eagle scout, just turned 18, and trying (and failing) to find a job) so things have been kinda hectic. Oh! And we got new cats, (more of a dog person but mom wanted mice killers, O well) AAAAAnnny way, let me again apologize for the long absence and I would also like to mention that since espion of darkness is the only one who suggests things I'm going to roll with it. (at least until I get a brain burst and come up with my own things again, may possibly do a Yuri, tentacruel, parisect, or Yaoi (though probably not the last one unless I get people to support it.))

AAAAAnnnnnyways again let me apologize and thank you for your continued support.

p.s. last thing, check my profile for my other story.

"God damn, why do we always get stuck with stake out duties, huh D.B." Jenny looked down at her partner and friend growlithe, (nicknamed "Dirtball" due to one time when he was playing in the dirt and, guess what, ended up looking like a big ball of dirt) its wouldn't be so bad if there was a new release soon but since gold and silver nobody even visits Johto. Dirtball looked up with a confused look on his puppy like face then decided to let the comment slide, even he had to admit, there was nothing worse than stake out duties. "At least I got you some good poke-blocks for you." Jenny dropped another small cube in front of the Pokémon and watched it begin to gnaw at it.

Jenny turned her attention back to the road, she looked out from the small watch tower that she had been posted to and began to think about the past, it had been three years since she graduated from the academy, received her growlithe, and took on the name Jenny, and yet, she was still forced to do the second most boring job available. At least this way she could be outside, desk jobs were a bitch. Although even that was starting to look good, inside jobs had air conditioning, and it was starting to get cold.

"Hey D.B. up-up!" the small growlithe jumped into the officers lap and curled itself up. The fire Pokémon began heating Jenny's legs and stomach. Jenny began to scratch it behind the ears while leaning on the small wall of the tower. Down below she could see lots of trees and looming in the distance, the light pollution of the closest town. She scanned the road and saw nothing un-ordinary, a few flowers, some camping trainers, and a couple of Pokémon lounging in the moonlight on a small hill not far away.

Jenny pulled out her binoculars, it was a small group of furrets and linoone playing what appeared to be tag. Jenny watched them with great curiosity and amusement.

However, oddly enough the pokemon seemed to be playing in pairs instead of as a group. She zoomed the binoculars in and tried to get a closer look, and then she noticed the next weird thing they weren't moving around as much as when they were playing a second ago, in fact each pair seemed to be standing still. Then Jenny finally realized what was happening, the Pokémon were mating. At first Jenny was totally speechless, then she noticed something else, not only were the Pokémon mating but they were paired with the other breed, the furrets with the linoone. Jenny couldn't take her eyes off the strange sight; it was rare to see Pokémon mate outside of their species but here was a whole group. Jenny watched as the males began to mount most of them where linoones while only two of the sentrets where male, Jenny was intoxicated with the sight, she watched as the pairs started going at it, each couple with its own rhythm, Jenny felt a heat on her legs that she wasn't sure came from the growlithe.

"What's going on with me!?" Jenny thought to herself, "those are Pokémon, why am I getting hot from watching Pokémon?!" Despite her thoughts, Jenny carefully lifted the small dog from her lap and placed him in the opposite corner of the tower, then she took her binoculars and began to watch the orgy in the clearing again, this time, slowly moving her hand paste her skirt and underneath her panties. Jenny was now sure that she was definitely getting hot from what she was watching, but she didn't care. She began to run her middle finger through the folds of her pussy, slowly moving it up and down without inserting; her finger was soon very slick with her juices.

Jenny then began to palm her slit feeling as the bumps in her hand slid across her slit. Every indention and wrinkle felt. She inserted her middle finger and began to slowly push it in and out, while using the base of her palm to rub her clit. Quickly she inserted another finger then another, still using the same technique, soon she could feel her juices running down her thighs and soaking her skirt and ass at the same time. Now the Pokémon she was spying on were really hammering it out there, every now and then one would trade partners, but they kept at it, every one of them working at their own pace but all of them were speeding up. So was Jenny.

Soon the Pokémon began to separate and the males began to spray their cum on the females, Jenny might have wondered why they were doing this instead of cumming inside but she was so into what she was doing she didn't care, now abandoning technique Jenny began to pump four fingers vigorously as fast as she could. Within seconds Jenny came feeling her cum leak dribble into her ass crack, the Pokémon females had just finished cleaning themselves and were beginning to leave, the males had left as soon as they had finished unloading.

Jenny took out her hand and began to clean herself, not wanting to stain her uniform, (and because she was a little curious) she decided to lick herself clean. Her panties were soaked and since she didn't have an extra pair she decided to leave them on, thinking they would dry eventually. She did a quick scan of the surrounding area, and saw nothing of note, so she decided to take a quick nap.

*sleepy time, sleepy time*

Jenny awoke to an unusual feeling, she was sure that her panties would be dry by the time she woke up but they were still wet, if not more wet than when she went to sleep, then she noticed the touch. It was drawn and it seemed to grip the cloth and pull it up then the touch disappeared and the cloth gently snapped back into place, Jenny opened her eyes and saw a small red-orange/black stripped thing sticking out of her skirt in between her legs…

This time the instant the touch came Jenny bolted up and realized what was going on.

Growlithe was eating her out!!!

"D.B.!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!????" growlithe sat down and looked at her slightly tilting its head as it tried to figure out why Jenny was yelling.

Jenny figured that growlithe was attracted to the smell of her panties so she slowly removed them, she then bent down and held them out to the small Pokémon. Growlithe sniffed them a few times then stopped, sniffed the air, then took two steps putting its small furry face back into Jenny's skirt. It had enough time to lick her bare pussy one more time before she jumped up in surprise. As she stood she felt her spine shudder with the left over feelings that one lick gave, she felt her anticipation slide down her leg, her pussy was throbbing, swollen from the licking she got while she was asleep. Jenny was sure she came at least once while she was asleep.

"But is it right?" she thought. While she began to think she also began to look her small friend over, it was true that they had been through a lot, they had both trained together in the academy and had worked with each other ever since. She could see all kinds of stories on his body the small scar on his flank from a rather vicious fight with a rampaging arbok, a small nick in one ear from the time he protected her from a team rocket thug's knife. (He paid dearly for his actions) Jenny was obviously close to the growlithe but even so, was it safe, was it RIGHT?

Jenny sat on the floor of the tower, making sure to fold her legs so nothing was exposed. She motioned the Pokémon over and began to pet him from its head to its rear. It then lay on its stomach and rolled on to its back, Jenny chuckled and began to rub its soft furry underside. Then she noticed his penis, it was partially out of the sheath but growing out with each passing second. She was sure that this was the point of no return, she could either return the growlithe to its pokeball or she could act on her curiosity and desires. Making her choice she let her hand wander down to Dirtball's growing dick, she began to rub it pulling it slightly to remove it from the sheath, then she saw the knot. Growlithe ended up being about six and a half inches, before the knot and eight with, the knot itself was about two and a half inches wide.

Growlithe began to let out small sounds as she continued to stroke his dick, she stopped momentarily to spit in her hand, then went back to stroking, now it was much smoother, she noticed that growlithe's dick seemed to be extremely hot to the touch, but since he was a fire pokemon she figured that was normal. Now growlithe was starting to squeeze out a little pre-cum, Jenny took this to her advantage to lube up both hands, using one to rub his dick and the other to massage the knot.

Growlithe was obviously loving the treatment he was getting, letting out small moans, and slightly thrusting his hips. Jenny could feel herself getting hot and wet, her thighs squeezing her lower lips together, she realized that when she moved one or both legs she sent tingles down her spine, so while she began to pleasure growlithe, she also started grinding her legs together, soon she wasn't sure whether it was growlithe or herself that was making her so wet.

"D.B., are you sure this is okay?" Jenny suddenly stopped and looked at the small dog pokemon, he looked back up at her and she could tell by the look in his eyes that, at the very least, HE was okay with it. Growlithe reached up and gave Jenny a small kiss across the cheek.

Jenny smiled and reached back down again this time going a little faster and harder than before. Growlithe was now lying on his side enjoying the treatment he was receiving. Then there was a new feeling, growlithe yelped and looked down to see Jenny on her knees sucking his dick. Growlithe could feel her tongue and the suction her mouth created; he couldn't help but let a small howl escape his lips. Jenny heard his moan and starting sucking even harder, she started to take more and more into her mouth until her lips were starting to touch the base of the knot. At this point one hand was still on the knot but the other was now in between her legs, she used three fingers that were pumping furiously in and out of her soaking pussy.

Growlithe began to slowly buck in her mouth and soon synchronized to the rhythm of Jenny's movements. Now Jenny took her mouth off and just began to lick growlithe's penis, circling the head then dropping straight down his shaft and onto the knot. Growlithe made a few loud barks and then came all over jenny's face; the first blast hit her cheek but the others she managed to direct into her mouth. The first thing Jenny noticed was how hot the cum was. It was almost boiling. It was also a little thin, almost watery; the amount that had hit her face was already falling on her shirt, leaving a small trail down her chin and neck.

"D.B. look at this!" Jenny motioned to her shirt, "it's going to take me forever to clean this."

The small dog, not knowing what was wrong saw Jenny's distressed look directed at her shirt and thought of a solution. Growlithe jumped on Jenny's lap and began to lick the stain on her shirt, which conveniently for Jenny was right over her breast.

"OH! Damn, that's nice, keep going" Jenny forgot completely about her shirt and could feel the pressure pressing through her clothes. Growlithe obliged and kept up his work until the stain was changed from cum to saliva.

"Hold on D.B."

Jenny stood up and began to undress, first removing her shirt and leaving her standing with just her navy blue bra, and the bottom of her uniform, (remember she already took off her panties) she sat on the ground with he legs together and patted her lap, the sign for growlithe to jump on. He instantly obliged, jumping on her lap and began to lick Jenny all over. First he started with her neck, followed by her collar bones, Jenny felt every bump of growlithe's tongue and they made her shiver, she removed her braw and let growlithe have at her tits. He began to lick her right in the middle of her cleavage, his extremely cold nose, (accented by the fact his tongue was almost twenty degrees hotter than the human tongue) seem to trace a path that the tongue followed, then he moved on to Jenny's breasts, first the one lick on the left then one on the right, after two licks on either tit Jenny's nipples were hard as rocks, and every lick caused them to snap back to position.

It didn't take long for this treatment before the stimulation caused Jenny to cum, then not much longer for her to cum again.

Finally she sat Dirtball down and said,

"Alright, this is the point of no return, are you really sure we should do this?"

Growlithe sat and thought for a minute and then looked back at Jenny and gave a small nod. Jenny smiled nervously and then removed her skirt, "should we do it uhh, "your" style or um… what?"

Growlithe nudged Jenny into the classic doggy style position, though Jenny put her legs out a little more than she usually would so he could reach her. Growlithe walked behind Jenny and mounted placing his paws on the small of her back; he slowly thrust a few times before he finally centered on her pussy, then he slid it in until he was at the base of knot. Jenny looked back and said, "Oh my god D.B. your dick is burning me up, please, don't go slow, just hammer it in me!"

Growlithe was only too happy to oblige, after a few quick thrusts to test the length, Growlithe started screwing Jenny harder than she had ever had it before. Each time, Jenny could feel the knot touch her pussy lips then depart only to slam into her again when they came back, Jenny put her weight on one hand then used the other to knead her tits, pinching the nipples and just generally fondling them roughly.

Growlithe was moving even faster now, Jenny screamed, it was a lot to take in at one time, (not just the size, but the speed, and heat too) it was a little too much for her and she came, this only made growlithe go faster which in turn made Jenny cum even more quickly the second time. Jenny was almost exhausted and was starting to slow down; growlithe's dick was covered in Jenny's cum now and was sliding in and out almost on its own. With one large push Growlithe managed to slam his knot into Jenny, instantly locking himself in, Jenny screamed loudly as she felt her vaginal walls pushed to the limit. But growlithe wasn't done, although he couldn't get the momentum like before he was still thrusting what he could into his trainer's cunt.

Minutes passed, then more passed, half an hour went by, Jenny had cum over five times and on the sixth Growlithe finally howled and released all his pent up seed into Jenny's pussy, Jenny gasped as she felt each jet of cum rush into her, it wouldn't stop, she began to feel her stomach swell and cum leak between her legs, finally growlithe pulled out and Jenny laid down flat on her back, growlithe's heated seed dripping out of her cunt and sliding between her ass cheeks.

Growlithe walked over and licked Jenny's face a few times then rolled up and fell asleep at her side. Jenny gently scratched growlithe behind the ears and sighed contentedly.

After a few minutes Jenny got up and replaced her uniform, then took up her position back at the tower wall, watching the dawn replace the night sky.

… "maybe stakeout duty isn't soo bad."

Weeeeelllll there you have it. Once again sorry for the long wait, and secondly since I began this chapter I have since gotten a job, SO YAAAAAAYYY!!!!!

Anyway thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it and if you do please review, I would really appreciate it, (even the flames)


	5. Misty's above ground adventures

Well here I am with my tail between my legs (so to speak). Probly should have listened to Quinn about the writing thing seeing as how I have since lost my job. LOTS OF CRYING!!!! Anyway now I've got some moderate free time due to spaces between more job hunting. (and watching sopranos, my library has like 6 seasons) so due to the fact that I've had a surprising amount of CONTINUAL traffic to this story I'm going to write the next chapter

NOTE: this chapter will contain human and may or may not contain pokemon and possible original characters, a first for me. (creative juices change during writing… LOL I said juices.)

p.s. gangbang

p.p.s. and will contain extreme sexual content. If you have not realized this from other chapters then you will be branded a moron, you have been warned.

Dreams… the realm of sleep and uhh… more sleep?

Misty lay in her bed just trying to get that elusive grasp of the two hour nap. The whole day had been one trainer after another. And god forbid she ask one of her sisters to do a few double battles to try and speed things up.

"one marill… two marill… three mar-ARRGH FUCK THIS! I'm going out!"

"THEN DO IT! DON'T WAKE HALF THE FUCKING HOUSE"

"BITE ME VIOLET!"

Misty got up and put on a pair of long jeans and a loose fitting yellow hoodie leaving her backpack with her pokeballs in the house. She walked outside barefoot and began to just move. She had no real destination in mind and had no agenda other than to lose some adrenaline from the day. After a while she went by the docks sitting on a pier watching the waves. She could see the moon and stars seeming to dance on the ripples of the water. It was a clear night and the city lights had long been turned off. So nothing obstructed the view of the beautiful night sky. Misty walked down to the beach and sat near the edge of the waves. Far enough away so the sand was dry but close enough that an occasional wave washed over her feet and soaked the bottom quarter of her jeans. She sat there for a long time listening to the waves feeling the warmth of her body heat the sand that outlined her, she didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

She did, however, notice when she woke up. The serene waves that had lured her to sleep now threatened to bring her a more permanent version. Misty thrashed in the water, she may have been a great swimmer but in the midst of her panic she had no control of her body. The clothes she wore now dragged her down as the jeans and cotton hoodie soaked up abhorrent amounts of water, not only pulling her down but making it even harder just to slap the water enough to stay afloat.

Misty thought she heard voices. But at death's door who wouldn't? suddenly the world went black, and there was nothing, there wasn't even Misty, just blackness.

"Hey is she moving?!"

"HOLY SHIT!! She's still alive!!"

"Quick grab some blankets or something."

Misty tried to open her eyes, but that meant that she would have to move and her body was currently on strike, so she listened.

"Hey, HEY, you O.K.?" a few small slaps on the cheek that felt like sledgehammers followed.

"Dipshit do you think she's o.k.?!? Almost four days she's been unconscious after we pulled her out of the water after YOU hit her smack behind the head with the FUCKING BOAT!!"

"Dude how many times do I have to say sorry, huh, I was just trying to help, then the wave moved the boat at the last second what could I have done?"

"Ya coulda not hit her dipwad!"

Each sound grated like steel rebar on glass Misty thought she was on land now but she couldn't be sure. She felt something light and scratchy fall on her but at the moment it felt like she was being crushed. Misty inhaled and felt like her lungs were broken glass… broken glass on fire.

"Hey, would you guys lay off, I think she's conscious."

A pair of small fingers gently pressed into Misty's neck, looking for a pulse.

"Her pulse is a little high but she's breathing normally and she's moving a bit."

"Hey, lady, there's nothing to be scared of, your safe here I promise."

Misty tried to open her eyes again and this time succeeded. Instantly she had to shut her eyes due to the extremely bright light in the room.

"li..lightsss…" she muttered weakly. Her mouth was like a combination of sand and dust, rough and abrasive with a bad taste that didn't seem to go away.

"Hey guys, turn off the lights but leave one of the back windows open."

Misty heard the rustlings of movement from what seemed like many people. There was some scraping and what Misty thought was the sound of some large windows being slammed shut.

"Hey little miss I think it should be dark enough now but we can close the last window if it isn't."

Misty opened her eyes and saw that she was at the edge of a moderately sized warehouse that was now fairly dark, but mostly everything was still visible from the light from a window at the far end of the building. She turned her head and saw the man with his hand on her neck along with about 4 other guys standing or sitting on crates behind him.

"Careful now! No sudden moves just yet do you understand me, blink once for yes, twice for no. y'know, the usual drill."

One blink.

"Good, good, do you know who you are?"

One blink

"Alright do you know WHERE you are?"

Two blinks

"To be expected just testing to see if the system works. Now to explain, you are on a boat, however to be more specific, you are currently in a hammock which may help feeling grounded, more sense of gravity or something, so I'm told. Now we are also pretty far out in the ocean but we plan on getting back to shore fairly soon, would of taken you back right away but urgent business and all. Plus we thought you were dead."

"Wa..ater.."

"OH right! Of course, how stupid of me, yo get the girl some water man."

One of the guys sitting on a crate jumped down and jogged to somewhere else.

"We're pretty sure you came from Cerulean correct? –one blink – ya that's what we thought. You were about two miles from the beach, we saw you drowning and tried to get to ya but our oarsman managed to clip you with the boat, we were amazed it didn't take your head clean off, but we were sure you were dead. So we put you in a spare hammock and decided to take you back to town when we were done with our business. Which luckily for you we are done, however sadly, we are about five days out. So it will take some time to get back to your city."

The guy with water came and gave a large bottle to the hand guy. He gently raised Misty's head with one hand and brought the bottle to her mouth.

"little sips, little sips, there ya go…"

Misty drank and each sip seemed to fill her with energy at least now she could feel her limbs instead of just the pain that they had.

"alright now just go back to sleep for a while and we'll see if we can't make you a burger shake or something."

The next two days were very busy and emotional. Misty began to eat food and walk around the first day the next they actually let her come out onto the deck, it was very sunny and the boat was actually just a small barge, flat bottomed and long, the crew showed Misty where she got hit and teased her that there used to be a very large head shaped dent but they had fixed it while she was unconscious. On the third day Misty helped cook a meal though her jobs were small they were designed to see how far along her healing was going although by that point any further tests were basically moot, Misty was extremely happy, always willing to joke around with the guys and willing to learn everything she could about the ship. She also seemed to have developed a love hate relationship with the water, she loved to watch it and yet if it touched her she seemed to cringe. Then she would back away from the edge of the barge and wander back inside.

On the fourth day things got a little weird…

Misty was beginning to go to the bathroom much more often than normal, and usually for up to 15 to 20 minutes she also seemed to acting oddly open towards the crew, getting inside the infamous personal space bubble, blatantly staring at their crotches or asses. She even grabbed one of the men's crotch.

Finally all of the crew was gathered in the main room with Misty for a meeting.

"Okay Misty, seriously what's going on?!"

"What do you mean?" She answered in an obviously overplayed innocent puppy look.

"You know what we mean what's with you all of a sudden?"

"You sure you really want to know?"

"Yes, please tell us!"

"I'm as horny as a houndoom in heat."

The men's jaws dropped straight to the floor, they knew that much was obvious but they didn't think she would just come right out and say it. They figured she might have at least called it something else, but nope just straight up, "I'm horny"

"Well I'm fairly sure we can take care of that."

Suddenly one of the men grabbed Misty from behind holding her arms while another began to remove the hoodie that she still wore. As they removed it they noticed that she did not have a bra on, nor due to the sight of a small piece of her bush did they think she was wearing panties. The other 3 guys began to remove their own clothes and Misty loved what she saw, a hard living on the ocean had left these guys lean and for some reason or other they all seemed fairly well endowed.

"Guys you don't have to hold me, I want this too."

The two guys undressing her stopped, looked at each other and decided to go along with it, soon the entire crew and Misty was naked.

Misty knelt on the floor and winked seductively at the men around her each with at least 7 to 9 inches. Immediately the men took places around her the bent her over into a doggy position and two of the men began to fuck her ass simultaneously, using spit to lube up their dicks as they slid in and out next to each other spreading Misty's ass to almost tearing proportions. Misty screamed in ecstasy then began to pant heavily as each one began to fuck harder.

"It's like she's begging for it in her mouth!"

One of the three left reached down and grabbed her hair, then slamming his dick into her mouth and throat. Misty seemed to gag at first but he backed out a little then began to fuck her head, holding her in place by her hair.

She then reached out and grabbed the remaining two and began to jerk them off furiously, only stopping long enough for them to get some spit to lube themselves.

Misty's screams of pleasure only intensified the oral she was giving and with each movement in her ass she took a little more of the man in her mouth, soon every part of her body was burning.

The two men pulled out of her ass and repositioned her now she was laying on top of one while the other straddled her, one filling her dripping cunt and the other back into her ass. Now not only was she being fuck in both holes, but, she could feel each dick inside her pushing against the other. The men fucked her at different speeds but every now and then they synchronized and both slammed her until her thighs were numb.

Misty came, and a few minutes later came again. Soon all five men stepped back and began jerking frantically, Misty knelt on her knees and closed her eyes. Then each man came in turn and squirted on Misty's body covering her almost completely.

Misty scooted forward and sucked each man in turn, removing anything left behind.

"Well, c'mon sailor boys, that ain't all you got is it?"

The men turned to each other and smiled.

On the fifth day they finally made port, Misty departed from the barge almost coated in cum, spit and sweat, and began to head back to the gym. But then she turned unexpectedly by the way next time you guys come into port let me know I'd LOVE to go sailing with yall again.

Well there you all have it. a word six pager and I think a moderate quality, aaanyway sorry about no pokemon ill have some next chapter, and I apologize again for taking so long to update but now that I have some free time I should be able to do more soon.

Sooo thank you all for reading and please review.

P.S. you guys should know I don't have cable or satellite so I don't actually get to watch pokemon so some characters I have to do research on like the latest two posted the only one I knew was dawn LOL. So just so you know, I'm willing to do non-continous characters but don't expect them to be very good.

P.P.S. if any of you get the chance please read and review "the garage guys" I wrote it and although it's not smut I put a lot more effort into it because of that and I'm really proud of it, so please read it and give me your opinion it would make my day.

peace


	6. just a little change up

Hey, guys/(maybe girls?) what's up? First, let me apologize for not updating for a while. I got a new job recently and that has taken a lot of time. Secondly, I was kinda hoping for a review. Nevertheless, whatever, I'm putting up a chapter now.

However, I'm having trouble making an actual story so I'm gonna try something new. Don't worry it's still lemon, and this is only gonna happen once. I was just a little bored with the usual story type.

So I bring you a series of lemon haiku.

*

Her panties are wet

The moisture of desire

A finger slides down

A moan of pleasure

A shiver of ecstasy

A simple caress

He walks by the door

Another moan escapes her

What is she doing?

The door cracks open

He sees her in the moonlight

Beauty incarnate

She squeezes her breast

He watches her silently

She does not notice

He enters quickly

She does not hear him inside

He closes the door

A flash of red light

A signal she cannot miss

And then there were three

A grunt of "Machoke"

A quickly stifled protest

A single tear forms

The clothes are removed

Her beauty overtakes them

Machoke pins her down

Kenny grabs her breast

Her anxiety is reduced

A flow is started

Machoke is well hung

Dawn is completely surprised

Her struggles lessen

Kenny kisses her

The exploration begins

Rough hands now caress

Machoke reaches down

Dawn feels his fingers inside

Their movements excite

Dawn looks intently

Kenny reveals his member

She slowly eats him

Lust is a fine thing

Self control is lost to them

Kenny grabs her head

Machoke moves his hand

His cock is like a steel bar

Dawn feels the shockwave.

Kenny lost control

He holds her hair in his hands

Fucking her mouth hard

Two cocks in one girl

Her only thought… I'm alive!

A climax comes soon

A movement takes place

Machoke is now below her

Kenny is above

Dawn screams out loudly

She feels both of them inside

Their rhythm matches

The nights at a peak

She cums ferociously

Her body goes limp

They still continue

They are not finished with her

But they will be soon

Kenny moves himself

His cock between her small tits

He cums on her face

Machoke pounds harder

He shoots his seed in her ass

It explodes outside

Warm juices flowing

The liquids stain her mattress

Another red light

He leaves as she sleeps

A night to be remembered

True satisfaction.

*

Alright I really hope you guys llike this it took me a few days and many counting of fingers to get the syllables right. So I better get at least one review LOL. Especially from the guy who wanted the KennyxMachokexDawn set up.

Aaaanyway for those of you who looked (if any…) I'm working on the jet set fic again so I hope you guys will check that out.


	7. dawn's detour

So yeah sorry for the long wait guys I know you have been missing it. LOL. Anyway work and life has kept me away as well as the fact that im still having to write on a public source as I have NO COMPUTER OF MY OWN. It sucks…. Sucks bad. Anyway we all know you didn't decide to pick this story back up to hear my bitching so onwards to the dirty part. Also for todays pairing I just searched pokemon and then picked the first pokemon and trainer I saw… so no real backstory to this.

"piplup I think we may have taken a wrong turn…" dawn whispered as she wandered aimlessly down the dark path. Though its not like she got there by choice, far from it. While traveling on her own journey through the kanto region, Dawn had accidentally stumbled off a ledge on moon mountain. After searching around the heavily forrested area, she came across the path she was on now. It was dark and although dawn knew it was dangerous to travel in unfamiliar territory, especially at night, she felt confident enough in her abilities as a trainer to lead her through the forest and hopefully back into somewhere on the map. Although this was quickly changing… in an effort to improve her mood, she had brought piplup to keep her company. But the small pokemon could do little to lighten the mood of the heavy atmosphere the imposing forest gave. Soon dawn regreted leaving the cliff as that was the most likely point that someone would look for her. Ever since the new regions had been discovered not many traveled to the now "quaint" kanto region, so her pressence through pewter had been fairly conspicous. They even helped her to call cerulean city to make a gym appointment. So someone would have definitely noticed if she didn't arrive. But now she was too far out to find her way back, and was far to scared to stop where she was. Soon she and piplup had stumbled into a fork in the path. It was too dark to see much farther than five feet down either path, but niether looked very different from the other. She stopped and tried to remember the number of turns and the directions from which she had came to try and make sense of at least what her compass direction was. This proved pointless and she started to get very frustrated.

Suddenly piplup made a small "pip" and proceeded down the left path with little warning to its trainer. "pipup! Wait come back, we don't know whats in that direction!" she chased after him and due its its small stature was easily caught up to. However even as she pick it up, piplup continued to struggle. "piplup why do you want to go down this path so much?" the small pokemon stopped wriggling and made a small motion to its head, in the place most ears are. Dawn quietly listened to her surroundings and heard a faint rumbling.

"piplup, do you think that's a highway? Maybe we found a shortcut to cerulean?" piplup voiced his agreement to her theory, and was now content to be carried in dawn's arms as she rushed toward the rumbling that grew louder with every step.

However there was no highway…

Following the path around an enormous tree, dawn came into a clearing, and saw the biggest charizard she had ever seen, and it was fighting another charizard. Dawn could only watch in awe as she watched what she could only assume to be some kind of territory dispute. The big charizard was obviously in better physical standing, but the smaller dragon seemed to be older and looked like it had more experience. It would attack in short quick motions and quickly back away, however they seemed to be a fairly even match. Dawn looked around the clearing and saw evidence to a long and hard fight, there were almost no leaves on any of the first few rows of trees after all the flames, deep claw marks were everywhere, in the trees, on the grounds, furrows almost as big as dawns arm raked the small clearing. Chucks had been ripped out of the ground, maybe to be used in a rocksmash attack, and a few trees had been toppled as well.

But something that dawn couldn't see, changed.

The larger dragon howled and charged the smaller charizard, and with claws wreathed in flames slammed it into a tree, and held it there by its neck. The older dragon desperately tried to escape, but to no avail. The big charizard lifted a foot, and gouged three long deep wounds down the smaller dragons side and tail, then it reached back and bit, tearing out a horn from the smaller dragon.

He let go and the defeated senior began to limp as quickly as it could away from its mighty oppenent. The large charizard roared its victory to the forest with such intensity that it shook leaves from trees and made a small stampede of younger and weaker pokemon as they tried to escape. Dawn realized this would be the best time to run as fast as her legs could carry her, but the were frozen. Piplup did his best to urge his trainer on, but he couldn't do much pressed tightly against her chest. The charizard finished his roar, and looked at the horrified human in its newly aquired territory. It started to walk slowly to this new possible threat, he had seem humans. He had seen them when he had flew over trails, he knew of the pokeballs that were used to catch and detain his kind. He had seen what humans had done to the lands, tearing large paths for them to travel, destroying areas to build their "towns" but this was the first human to have even entered the woods let alone try to settle. But he knew… he knew where one human came, more would surely follow, the great war between humans and pokemon had almost ended both species, and after the pact made with the hero, both sides agreed to never kill again unless absolutely necessary. Even then it was thoroghly investigated by both humans and wild pokemon in the area to assure there was legitemate cause.

But even so, he could not allow this human to leave unharmed lest she bring more, and tried to push him and his domain out.

Dawn's legs began to shake, and eventually fell out from beneath her as the behemouth charizard approached her. Piplup finally managed to free himself from the trainers arms and jumped in front of his now senseless friend.

Charizard stopped to asses this new threat, it was obviously one of water, and fairly experienced…

He smashed it hard on the side of the face with one clawed hand. HE was bigger. HE had fought and claimed his territory, HE had traveled through the land to the harshest of volcanoes and dove into its firery domain, HE had endured the magma, and emerged through the other side in his right of passage, HE WAS A DRAGON! His weak enemy slammed into a tree and slumped to the ground unconcious.

Dawn watched as piplup hit the tree, and then didn't get up. She turned to the charizard and watched as it examined her. Tears running down her face.

The human was scared, good. However fear wasn't enough, fear would leave her shaken, but in time she would come back. No, she needed more, but he couldn't truly harm her, part from the oath, and part from the fact that he knew if he truly damaged her the humans would rush to capture and hold him for fear of more attacks.

Charizard pushed his tail close the humans face, and examined her features in the light. She was pretty by human standards, and becoming what her race considered an adult. Maybe he wouldn't have to hurt her to prove this was no place for her. His cock began to harden with the ideas forming in his head.

Dawn looked into the dragons eyes and saw something change, she knew he had came to some kind of decision, but what? The fire pokemon grinned and dawn saw something enter her vision from below. She looked down to get a clearer look. "no, no, you cant be serious!"

The charizard, blew a plume of smoke into her face, reached around her, and with one arm, pulled down a tree and blocked her path away from the clearing.

"no charizard please, I promise, ill leave, ill leave now and never come back! Hell I couldn't come back if I wanted to! Theres no way for me to find it, im lost as it is. Please no" she sobbed

But charizard cared not for her words, because that's all they were. He knew she wouldn't come back. Because he was going to make sure she didn't.

He stood up straight in front of her and hovered his hard cock in front of her face, "no im not going to, no no no." she cried. he blew a gout of flame next to her, melting the very rocks, cut the flow and looked fiercely at her. Dawn felt the heat rising from the ground looked at the hole it turned back to the charizard, choked down a sob, and reached for his hard cock with trembling hands.

Charizard could tell from her jerky movements and the now vacant expression she had that his plan was working, but soon his thoughts wandered. He had yet to mate, and this was a new experience to him. Dawn licked around his massive head, and down his shaft, covering as much of the surface as she could, his cock was huge and hot to the touch, like a bowl with boiling soup in it. After she covered his cock in spit she began to run her hands down the length of his dick. Once she got a good rhythm she opened her mouth and sucked in his head, she could barely fit it, and it filled her mouth.

Charizard moaned from the treatment he was getting, though it came out as a low growl, dawn flinched and took this as a message that she wasn't doing enough, so she pushed her head forward, inching the cock down her throat, at almost a foot and a half in length and 4 in. in diameter, she knew there was no way she could take the whole thing. But she continued to inch forward continuing to rub the rest of his long shaft with both hands. Charizards eyes began to roll back into his head, the feel of her tongue swirling around his cock's tip was amazing, he never knew he could feel this good. Dawn began to gag and removed the monstrosity from her mouth, but was only able to get two deep breaths before charizard grabbed her by the hair and shoved her face back on his cock.

With his other claw, charizard began to tear off her clothes, but dawn stopped him. She could see his eyes widen with anger at this sign of resistance, but he calmed when she stood and began to remove the clothes herself.

Once she had removed everything she began to get back on her knees to continue her work, but the dragon of the forest had other things in mind. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her onto her back on the ground. She grabbed his arms and struggled but could do nothing, she could only watch as he lowered his head towards her.

Charizard began to sniff her pussy, while he had never actually mated he knew the mechanics of it. when he was in his old pack he would see it sometimes between the alphas. He knew that he needed to get her aroused or it would be painful for both of them, he could tell by her twitches that just his breath from the sniffing was doing wonders for her, but he wanted her now. He opened his mouth and his long tongue slithered out and reached towards her pussy.

As soon as it touched she screamed, it was too much, the rough surface compared to the almost scalding temperature made her cum almost instantly. But the taste sent charizard into a frenzy, he bent his neck and inserted is tongue into her tight twat. Dawn screamed and came again, his tounge alone was almost as long as kenny's dick. But the feel of it was so much better. Charizard explored her soaking cunt with his tongue with speed and precision. It wasn't long before she came again, and then again, and then a fifth time.

She couldn't take it anymore, she was exhausted, and he hadnt even started, she didn't have the strength struggle and at this point she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Charizard removed his claw from her neck as her body went limp with pleasure and exhaustion. But she might have tried to move away if she was aware of what was about to happen next.

Charizard held her by the waist and lifted her in the air, by flexing the muscles in his chest he pointed his large erection straight into the air. Dawn took a moment to gather her souroundings and noticed what was happening. She closed her legs, but a quick snort of warm air onto her pussy made her like putty, the giant fire lizard lowered dawn until she was touching his cock with her lips. Dawn could feel him begin to slowly part her cunt, she could feel his scortching dick that still had spots of her spit from her ealier treatment. But it wasn't neccassary at this point. Dawn was soaking wet, she wasn't sure if it was from the many times she came while he was eating her or if it was desire for more, but she knew she couldn't stop the flood that was flowing down her legs and his shaft.

Charizard paused, and looked dawn in the eye with a cocky smirk. Dawn realized what he was about to do an instant too late, as he let go of her waist and let her fall onto his rock hard cock. Dawn screamed the loudest that night, managing to scare a few pokemon who had begun to watch on the edge of the clearing. She came hard, and instantly grabbed charizards shoulders to support her weight, but there was no need anymore. Charizard had her by the waist again and was lifting her up, she could feel his cock leaving her body, but the heat, and the feeling of such fullnes remained. Now charizard began to fuck her vigorously. Slamming her body into his dick instead of thrusting into her, dawn came with almost every drop as almost all eighteen inches filled her cunt, which only made it easier and faster.

Charizard was panting hard, not from excertion, no he could keep this up for hours, but from the fantastic feeling he was receiving. No wonder the alphas were always fighting for mating rights! However he was reaching his limit, he picked her up one more time and slammed into her as hard as he could, both of them began to cum, dawns was weaker because it was just another added on to the countless she had received, but it grew in intesity as charizards searing cum exploded inside her, pouring out here tight cunt and steaming on the ground below.

She went limp again and charizard laid her on the ground, as he went a few feet away to catch his breath….

The next day, dawn awoke with the sight of a small city in view, her clothes were still off but in a pile next to her with piplup sleeping on top of them. She knew that she would never tell anyone about that night, but she wasn't sure if it was going to be a bad memory for her…

Charizard sat curled in the forest, he was contemplating the humans. Maybe they werent so bad, maybe he would fly out, and "invite" a few more from time to time. He made a light growl, that may have been a chuckle and drifted into sleep.

Well there you go peoples. One bonafied back in action chapter. I hope I still have fans and that this will make new ones, also I have a few more chapters planned out that I am writing now, so it wont take nearly as long to update as this one was.

Please R&R as I am a vain person and like to hear peoples thoughts of my work. And suggestions are greatly considered


End file.
